


What We Are

by Marorin5



Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), Fast & Furious (2009), Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Brian Is Hurt, F/M, Families of Choice, Hospitals, Love, Mia Is Worried, Rekindled Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marorin5/pseuds/Marorin5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Brian, what are we?" Mia asked, looking into his blue eyes. "Are we a couple? Are we serious? Or is all this just for now—just a temporary thing? I need to know, Brian. I need to know what we are."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Are

**Author's Note:**

> Brian and Mia have got to be one of my favorite couples ever. And since they don't really show how they rekindled their relationship (beside the kitchen scene, that is), I decided to write my own version of how it could've happened. 
> 
> This is set after Dom and Brian get Braga. Dom's arrested, Brian's in the hospital, and Mia's with Brian.
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading!

Pain.

That was the first thing he felt.

Pain, _fuck_! Pain. It hurt. Holy fuck, it _hurt_. It hurt so fucking much, he wanted to go back into the numbness he was in just a few seconds ago. But, _of course_ it wasn't gonna be like that, and he'd just have to face the pain. He'd had worse, he could handle pain. But, why the fuck did it hurt so much? He didn't remember it hurt so much, but then again, he barely even remembered what had happened. All he knew was that Dom had been there with him and the cops were coming and—

 _Shit_.

Dom was there and the cops were coming.

And Dom refused to run away.

That would mean Dom was probably in prison right now, waiting for his sentence. Unless the deal he and Letty had gotten was respected and Dom's record was wiped clean, but honestly, Brian was beginning to doubt that was the case. They wouldn't do that unless he insisted on it, but he kind of couldn't do it when he was in—

 _Wait_ , where the hell was he anyway?

He opened his eyes, and the first thing he did was close them when a piercing light came into his vision. A moment later, he opened them again, blinking as his eyes tried to adjust at the light that was on his face. He could now tell where he was—a hospital. He'd been injured in the Mexican border, and now he was here. No wonder his body was sore all over. He'd been in a pretty bad crash.

"Brian?"

He turned his head to look at the face of Mia Toretto. She looked worried, her eyes were puffy and her cheeks strained with tears. She'd been crying. And if there was one thing Brian hated, it was to see her cry.

"Mia." His voice sounded so hoarse, it was almost sad. Ignoring the soreness of his body, he tried to sit up on the hospital bed even though his muscles were practically screaming at him to stop moving. Fuck the pain. Mia was crying, and all he wanted to do at that moment was to make her feel better. "Hey, hey. It's okay, Mia. Please don't cry."

Mia shook her head. "No, it's not okay," she said, trying to stop herself from crying, but failing as tears streamed down her cheeks. "They got Dom, Brian. They got him. And you're here, and you're hurt, and—"

"I'm gonna be fine," he assured her, grabbing her face and wiping her tears away with his thumbs. "And as for Dom, I can try to make the deal we had work and get his record cleaned. I'll do it as soon as I get out of here."

She shook her head again, and his hands let go of her face. "They won't do it, Brian. They've completely ignored that deal you got for Letty."

"I can still try," he insisted. He'd promised Letty he was going to get Dom clean records, and he was going to do everything in his power to make it happen. He knew that it didn't depend on him whether Dom got his record wiped clean or not, but he was still gonna try. "Letty died tryin' to get Dom back home. I'm gonna do everything I can to make that happen."

Mia looked down and nodded a little. "Letty was your friend, wasn't she?"

"She was," he agreed. He'd been surprised when Letty came to him. Apparently, she went to LAPD and found out from Tanner that he now worked for the FBI. She followed him in her car once he left the FBI building all the way to his home, and by that point, he was aware someone was following him. Usually that wasn't good news, and when Letty got out of her car and followed him to his apartment, he'd pulled a gun on her face before realizing who it was.

Letty hadn't been angry with him. He'd expected her to hate him, to want nothing to do with him—instead, she had been there, asking him if they could talk. They'd gone to his apartment, and she'd explained what had happened in the DR. She'd asked if there was anything she could do to clear Dom's name. He'd hesitated, but he'd ended up telling her about the Braga case, and she'd wanted in. He'd told her he couldn't promise anything, but that he'd try.

And he'd expected her to leave his apartment, telling him to call her when he got the deal through and whatever; but instead, she'd stayed there, and they'd talked. They'd talked for hours. They'd shared stories, what they'd been up to those five years, who they'd met, they'd discussed people they both new. They'd talked about cars as well. She'd asked him if the Charger was impounded; he'd told her that he didn't know, but he'd ask his friend and FBI partner, Sophie, to search for it. Sophie had found it, and Brian had pulled some strings to get the car back. Letty had wanted it back to fix it—make it a surprise for Dom.

Unfortunately, she never got the chance to show Dom the Charger herself.

"I can't believe you two became friends right under my nose," Mia commented, snapping Brian out of his memories of Letty. "The one suspicious time I can think of was this one time Letty got back home like at four in the morning. She told me she'd gone for a drive to think about stuff and I believed her. But, she wasn't really driving, was she?"

"No. She was at my place…" Brian felt kind of guilty, knowing he and Letty kept their meetings private, but there was a reason for it. Neither of them thought it was a good idea to tell Mia that they were hanging out together, even if it all started because of an effort to bring Dom home. "It was the day she came to me to get my help. We ended up talking for hours."

She nodded, seemingly accepting his response. "I remember Letty working on that Charger—fixing it up, like if she knew Dom was coming home. I guess she knew…"

Brian watched as tears welled up in Mia's eyes. He knew that the wound of losing Letty was still fresh. He was hurting as well—Letty had somehow ended up being like a sister to him in the weeks they spent hanging out at his apartment—but he knew it was worse for Mia. Mia and Letty had grown up together. They'd been best friend— _sisters_ —for years. To lose her was a really hard blow for Mia.

And it was his fucking fault, because he was the one who sent Letty in there. He should've told her _no_ —hell, he shouldn't've told her about the Braga case _at all_! But, Letty had been so sure of herself and she seemed like the perfect person for the job. And somehow he and Letty both fooled themselves into believing that they could actually pull it off.

How the hell could he be so fucking _foolish_?

Mia's soft sob pulled him out of his thoughts. "How is it possible that everyone I love gets hurt or they die? Jesse is dead, Vince got hurt and had to run away, Leon left, Letty is dead now as well, and Dom's arrested again…" Tears streamed down her cheeks. "And I do absolutely nothing about it. I just stand there and watch it all happen. I don't do a damn thing about anything. I just _let_ it happen!"

Brian's heart broke when he saw her crying. The physical pain he felt was fucking nothing compared to the pain he felt in his heart. Mia was a strong woman, and she'd managed to move on with her life after what had happened, but she had her limits; and seeing her crying like that, knowing that he had a lot to do with the heartbreak she was experiencing, it made him feel like the worst piece of shit in history.

All he could think about at that moment was to stop her tears. To comfort her, but how the hell could he do that? Words just didn't seem alright. So, instead, he acted on instinct—he leaned in and kissed her, holding her face in his hands as his thumbs wiped away the tears that escaped her eyes. She didn't pull back; instead, she kissed back. And, _shit_ , kissing her was just addictive. He loved the way her lips felt on his.

There was something about Brian—the way he was kissing her—that comforted Mia. And she was glad for that. She needed some comfort. She'd faced the pain and the problems of five years ago on her own, and she'd thought she'd managed to get through it all and move on, but it seemed she hadn't moved on as she thought she did. She'd been convinced she'd moved on from Brian. She'd had her few share of boyfriends these last few years, and she'd acted as Brian Spilner or Brian O'Conner didn't matter to her anymore. She'd thought he didn't.

But, instead, she'd found herself accepting him back in. She didn't make it as easy; she'd _refused_ to let him in at first. She'd been cold to him when he got her out of questioning, ignoring her beating heart as she saw his blue eyes again. And when he'd called her, she'd been about to hang up until he'd told her that Dom needed medical attention. They'd talked that time, after she'd taken care of Dom's wound and they'd eaten dinner together, and she hadn't been cold with him that time. It was like he was starting to warm his way into her heart, even though her brain told her it was a bad idea.

Their moment had been interrupted when Dom came back into the room like a raging bull, beating Brian over the fact he'd been running Letty, until Brian revealed that Letty had been the one who came to him to get Dom a clear name. Mia hadn't known that, and it came as a shock that her best friend would go to Brian after everything he had done. And Mia had had mixed feelings about Brian. She'd been confused, and then when she'd seen Brian working with Dom at the garage at her home, she'd felt even more confused.

And hurt, because she'd known—she'd damn well _known_ —that if Brian was there, then he was going with Dom. And that had hurt, because not only was she going to lose her brother, but she was going to lose Brian, too. And it had been upsetting to her—the fact that she had been hurt over Brian leaving—because she'd convinced herself she was over him. That she didn't care for him anymore. And, yet, she'd found herself wishing he would stay.

She hadn't realized Brian had followed her until he'd walked up to her, got a hold of her arm, and turned her around. And the next thing she'd known was that he'd pulled her face closer to his and kissed her. He'd pulled back quickly, not pushing for more, as if telling her that the decision was hers. And she'd made up her mind quickly. She'd wanted to be with him, she'd _wanted_ him. And he was leaving, so it might've been the last chance—the last time—she'd ever get to be with him.

They'd been kissing in the kitchen, and then they'd found themselves on her bedroom, and _God_ , it had been as if no time had passed at all. As if nothing had changed between them, as if they hadn't been separated for five whole years. And at that moment, Mia realized how much she didn't want him to go. But, she knew he'd leave—she couldn't stop him, just like she couldn't stop her brother.

So, even though she'd wanted to hold on, she'd let go. They'd come back downstairs after getting dressed, where Dom was waiting. She'd hugged her brother, well aware that it was probably be the last time she ever saw him again. And then, she'd turned and saw Brian standing there, his hands in his pockets, quietly letting the siblings say goodbye, not wanting to interrupt. And even though they'd been together already, she couldn't help herself and she'd leaned in, kissing him one last time and then stood back and watched as Dom and Brian left.

She'd been worried sick, not knowing if Dom and Brian would make it back alive. She was aware it was probable they would die, but she still held onto hope. And then some agent, Trinh or something, had called her, and then she'd found out—Brian and Dom were alive. Dom was arrested, Brian was in the hospital. It wasn't ideal, but at least they were both living.

She hadn't thought much about what would happen if they both made it back alive, especially Brian. She didn't know where they were, _what_ they were, when it came to their relationship. What had happened that night… she wasn't sure if it was because they'd thought it'd be their last time together, or because they actually wanted a relationship together if Brian came back. And honestly, she still wasn't sure. But, he was here with her, and they were kissing, and it felt _right_.

They'd pulled back for air, and Mia decided to use that opportunity to voice the question that was running around in her mind. "Brian, what are we?" she asked, looking into his blue eyes. "Are we a couple? Are we serious? Or is all this just for now—just a temporary thing? I need to know, Brian. I need to know what we are."

"Honestly? I'm not sure. All I know is that I care for you, Mia. I care for you more than I've ever cared for anyone else. You're smart, you're beautiful, you're a good person—hell, if you're not perfect, then you're pretty damn close to it. You don't deserve all that's goin' on; you deserve much more than this—but if you're willing to put up with me, to actually give me another chance; then we'll face all this together."

A smile spread on Mia's face as she listened to Brian. "Do you really mean all of that?"

"Every word," Brian promised. He'd thought he'd lost Mia forever five years ago. He'd moved on with his life, though, telling himself he was done with what had happened back in LA. That didn't mean that he wasn't occasionally haunted by the guilt of breaking Dom and Mia's family apart, or the guilt on how things ended up between him and Mia. He'd told himself that it was better to stay away; that she wouldn't want anything to do with him. But, then Letty showed up, and the whole Braga thing happened, and now there they were—the two of them together. And it almost seemed way too good to be true, but he was gonna take his chances. He had Mia right there, and he wasn't gonna lose her again. "I love you, Mia."

Mia's eyes watered. She'd been alone for five years, and she'd been fine on her own—but that didn't mean that she wished to be alone. She _didn't_ , and she was tired of it. And now Brian was telling her that he'd be with her, that they'd face all that was going on together, and it made her _so happy_. She'd thought she was over Brian, but now that she saw firsthand how much he was willing to do for her and her family, the feeling of love she tried to ignore all this time came back on full force. And she was going to embrace those feelings—there was no point in holding onto her anger anymore. It was time to let go.

She reached over, hugging him, mindful of his injuries. "I love you, too, Brian," she whispered. She pulled back from their embrace and smiled at him. "So, couple?"

"Couple," Brian confirmed, kissing her lips. "We're a couple."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. :)


End file.
